


let's rewrite that...

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it, Dean deserved better, Fix It, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Requited Love, cas deserved better, happy endings, supernatural 15x20, the ending we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: the ending we deserve-Dean was ready to die. He was always ready to die, from his first hunt he had just accepted the fact that his end would be from one misstep or stupid mistake on his part.It was always there in the back of his mind on the way to gank some fucker, that yah, this could be your last day on Earth. At least it was doing something he cared about...or so he told himself.So after everything, when the storm cleared and Chuck was gone, it slipped his mind. He found a sort of peace in his new way of thinking. Dean Winchester wasn’t just here to kill the things that go bump in the night, he had a life of his own to live too. He was allowed to do that now, and choose exactly what he wanted. That was his mistake, he found comfort in the calm and maybe he just wasn’t as attentive to his surroundings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	let's rewrite that...

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i wasn't a fan of my favourite fictional character, who had just learned his self worth, was killed before he could get a happy ending to his life like his brother….yah kinda pissed. 
> 
> so...here we are

Dean was ready to die. He was always ready to die, from his first hunt he had just accepted the fact that his end would be from one misstep or stupid mistake on his part. 

It was always there in the back of his mind on the way to gank some fucker, that yah, this could be your last day on Earth. At least it was doing something he cared about...or so he told himself.

So after everything, when the storm cleared and Chuck was gone, it slipped his mind. He found a sort of peace in his new way of thinking. Dean Winchester wasn’t just here to kill the things that go bump in the night, he had a life of his own to live too. He was allowed to do that now, and choose exactly what he wanted. That was his mistake, he found comfort in the calm and maybe he just wasn’t as attentive to his surroundings.

One of those things he was sure he wanted? Cas. The books piled by his bed were the most research he could ever recall doing of his own freewill. He was determined to find a way, though. His life wouldn’t truly be whole until his angel was with him again.

But then, as soon as he was shoved against that rusty old piece of metal, he could feel the life ebbing out of him, and the only thought through Dean’s mind was that he deserved this. Letting his guard down was his own mistake, and he had to pay the price. He told Sam that this was always how it was going to end for him, but just hours before he had dared to have a different vision in his mind. One where Cas came home and he grew old, a happy ending in the sunshine. Dean thought that had been a possibility. 

That was wrong. Of course it was wrong. All he deserved was this. After all he’d done, of course it was this. 

Dean wondered what his afterlife would be like, if Heaven was waiting for him, ebbing in and out of consciousness as his body went limp in his little brother’s arms. Sam sobbed and even though he said it was okay, all Dean could think of was how maybe he’d failed him after all.

-

Light flooded Dean’s eyes and caused a throbbing pain in his skull. Trying to make sense of his surroundings, a sharp pain coursed through his back and he cried out. 

“Dean!” Sam bolted to his side, he had been sitting beside Dean’s hospital bed, refusing to leave until he was certain Dean would be okay.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion. He could feel his brother’s hand on his shoulder and he gasped, “Hold up, I’m alive?”

“Yes,” Sam confirmed, smiling through tears.

Dean marvelled at that fact, somehow by chance he survived, and no one even had to sell their soul or get possessed by an angel. Life was funny like that sometimes. 

-

They went home. To the bunker, the place that had always been home with the family they’d made for themselves. 

Dean’s recovery was slow. That rusty piece of junk did a number on him, but he wasn’t complaining. Sitting around and watching movies and eating junk food, without worrying about the world ending, it was nice. He scoured through books while ‘The Princess Bride’ played on in the background. Sam helped too most of the time, because he agreed, Cas was family and you didn’t leave family behind to rot in the empty. 

He let his eyes wander to the screen for a moment between reading paragraphs he could hardly understand. Miracle asleep peacefully at his feet.

“Life is Pain. Anyone who says different is trying to sell you something,” speaks Westley, one of the main characters.

Dean suddenly felt overwhelmed. How true it was. 

Even now when there was no one controlling their story and he survived a near death experience. There was still a crucial part missing, and the pain from his injury didn’t compare to the fact that Cas was gone and Dean never even got to tell him how he felt too. 

That brief time before the accident when Dean felt so optimistic and hopeful seemed so far away. 

Dean buried his face in his hands, letting the book in his lap fall to the floor. And he prayed. If Cas could hear him or not, he didn’t care. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s head shot up so fast that he felt a twinge at the site of his injury, making his head spin and the figure in front of him blurry. “Cas...Cas?” he stuttered. Having imagined it so many times, Dean was uncertain about the reality of it all.

Cas knelt down in front of where Dean sat and placed a hand on his knee, “Take it easy, Dean.” Miracle, being as friendly as he was, nudged into their space with a happy doggy grin. Cas smiled at the dog and Dean's heart fluttered.

Then a familiar sensation filled Dean’s body as Castiel’s grace coursed through him. Though this time, the hum beneath his skin was gentler, as if the energy was dying and taking it’s last breaths. 

“You...how did you...the Empty,” Dean couldn’t find his words as Castiel helped him to his feet.

Cas smiled sadly, “When Jack became God, he retrieved me from the Empty, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes glistened, still leaning against Cas even though his body felt refreshed and new again, “Why didn’t you tell me you were okay, man?”

“I wanted to, Dean,” Cas promised, hand tightening on Dean’s arm slightly, “I agreed with Jack, though. It didn’t feel right to interfere with your lives anymore as celestial beings.”

“Why are you here now, then?”

Cas’ familiar blue eyes met Dean’s with a softer look, “He needed my help in Heaven, and I couldn’t leave until I was sure that he’d be okay, until I was sure...”

“Cas, are you human?” Dean guessed. Somehow he knew that the last of Castiel’s grace had just been used. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew.

“I’m sorry, Dean. If you don’t want me here I’ll leave, but I couldn’t imagine living hundreds of years without you-”

Dean cut him off, capturing his lips in a messy but passionate kiss. 

Castiel was caught off guard but his arms slipped around Dean’s waist instinctively, like that’s what he’d done forever. 

Hands cupping Cas’ face between them, Dean drew back slightly, nudging the edge of Cas’ lips with his own, afraid if he didn’t keep touching him he’d disappear, “Cas, I love you. I love you. I love you. I’m sorry I never got the chance to say it. Don’t ever leave me again. I’m beggin’ you.”

Cas let his forehead rest against Dean’s and basked in the warmth of the soul he’d come to love so dearly, tears falling from his eyes, “I won’t ever leave you, Dean.”

Maybe Dean’s life had a happy ending, too, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was quick, probably a little rushed and imperfect, but i needed to write something so bad


End file.
